


Sword Art Online: Dark Rosario

by DarknessStorm



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Part of Dark Swordsman series, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessStorm/pseuds/DarknessStorm
Summary: Some stories are forgotten, lost in the flow of time. But this story is special, a story of two girls helping a small guild, the Sleeping Knights, with a task some players would call impossible. But nothing is impossible for Yuuki, the Absolute Sword and Asuna, the Lightning Flash, two of the strongest members of the Alfheim Warriors. Canon to Dark Swordsman series.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Konno Yuuki | Yuuki/Original Character(s)





	Sword Art Online: Dark Rosario

**January 6** **th** **, 2026**

A blanket of white snow descended upon the city of Tokyo; the midwinter chill embracing the sleeping city. The temperature didn't drop below freezing, but that was largely due to the advancing pace of global warming. Meg and her older brother, Frank, trotted through a cemetery, the snow crunching under their winter boots. The younger Storm-Furuta was cradling a bouquet of white flowers in her arms. They were here to see _them_ again.

Meg still couldn't believe what had happened during that terrible night, even after all these years. Their loving birth parents, murdered by unknown assailants in the dead of night, on Christmas Eve of all days. The worst part about it is not only were the murderers never caught, but that their true target was actually her own brother. Why they wanted to kill him was unknown, but Meg prayed that they will never try again. Frank was the only family she had left. She couldn't lose him too. Such a thing would simply destroy her.

"You okay?" Frank asked in concern.

His voice always seemed to have an effect on her. Whether it was because they were siblings or because she was still relieved that he had survived that terrible death game a year ago. Too many times did she dread the potential hospital call that her last living blood relative would be added to the list of casualties from that damned helmet, the NerveGear. Thankfully it never came and instead she got to see her beloved brother open his eyes and return to the real world on that fateful day.

Forming a content smile, Meg simply leaned into her brother's side, embracing his warmth. "I'm just glad that you're back," she replied. "I don't know how I could face Mom and Dad if you died too."

A smile cracked on Frank's face. Such a thing used to be rare to see as the Storm siblings were always prone to bullying, even back in America. Even their own birth parents were a little wary of them, despite their clear affection. Their mother, Serena, was even a psychic, albeit untrained. One time she had told the siblings that they had a darkness lurking within them and that's what set people on edge. However, what that darkness becomes would be up to them. Even now Meg still didn't understand what that meant. She wouldn't until a certain woman explained it years later, in another era.

They still face some bullying but neither of them acknowledged it. It wasn't important enough for them to care anymore.

"Didn't we do this already on Christmas Eve?" Frank questioned. "Why the double visit?"

"I thought we should visit them again after the incident on Temporal Island. We barely managed to survive that battle with Zeta's shadow. You don't mind, do you?"

Temporal Island. A piece of land lost in a sea of time and space. A land of a forgotten and war-torn age. A strange anomaly had caused most of the Alfheim Warriors to be sent to that mysterious place with no way to get back home. Luckily a man named Klaus was able to open a portal back to their world with only two hours of time passing here. They even made new friends with people from Klaus's world there too.

Frank simply shrugged in response. "Nah, but I doubt they'd believe us if we told them," he said with a light chuckle, which Meg shared.

"It is a pretty crazy story," Meg agreed as she wrapped herself around the Spriggan player's left arm. "But I think they should know that when things looked grim, my big brother protected me."

* * *

Yuuki found herself looking out of Kirito and Asuna's log cabin and admired the winter wonderland of the twenty-second floor of New Aincrad. The forest surrounding the cabin was covered in a blanket of snow. The game management wanted to make the most of the season, so they locked Alfheim, the realm of fairies, in a devastating winter. The low temperature made flying difficult without the proper equipment or anti-cold buffing spells. At the moment, Aincrad was currently floating above Gnome territory, the northernmost territory of all the races, and the air was cold enough to cause ice crystals throughout all of its floors. But that chill will never be able to penetrate the warming effects of thick log walls and a burning-red furnace.

Ever since the incident with Sugou and RCT Progress, Alfheim Online was bought and managed by a different company, which were all veteran MMO players who wanted to save the meticulously designed game if Agil was to be believed. They even allowed players to preserve their old SAO character data and brought back Sword Skills. Also, as reparation for her prior imprisonment by Sugou, the new company offered to grant one request to the Absolute Sword. To absolutely no one's surprise, Yuuki chose to have her beloved sword, Macuahuitl, to be converted over to ALO. The developers were even kind enough to make it a Legendary weapon, though its stats paled before Excalibur, Lunara and Solaris.

Every few months, developers would update New Aincrad by adding ten floors. The first update, which was back in May, brought the first ten, while September opened eleven through twenty. The latest update, and one both Yuuki and Asuna were eager for, launched on December 24th, allowing players to go up to Floor 30. But neither of the girls were planning on clearing all ten of the new floors. Rather, they wanted to unlock Floor 22 as quickly as possible so they could repurchase the log cabins that they shared with their boyfriends during their last few weeks in the original Aincrad.

They had formed a party with Kirito, Klein, Agil, Lisbeth, Celina, Silica, and Leafa so they could help defeat the Floor 21 Boss in a timely manner. Sadly Sinon couldn't join as she was busy with school at the time, but what was strange was that neither Marth nor Thorrnn had joined as well. Prior to the start of winter break, the Dark Swordsman definitely held some interest in returning to their wooden house, but as soon as he learned that the update went live on Christmas Eve, all his motivation was instantly drained away. Ever since then, he only logged into ALO for short periods, a few hours at most. He always seemed…distant with the other Alfheim Warriors, except for Kirito and Thorrnn. He hasn't even visited their cabin even once.

Yuuki did try to ask her boyfriend if he was okay, but he never gave her a straight answer. She was worried that something was wrong with him, but Thorrnn was rarely online the past few days too and Kirito would never answer her.

" _Please, Marth,"_ Yuuki said to herself. _"You can tell me anything. No matter what's troubling you, we'll face it together."_

She glanced over at her other friends, who were all catching up on their homework with virtual holo-keyboards and dressed in casual gowns. VRMMOs sure made getting together with friends easy, not to mention convenient. Since everyone in the Alfheim Warriors lived in separate parts of Tokyo, meetings in the real world were bit of a hassle. However, when it came to meeting in the virtual world, all they required was an Amusphere and a stable Internet connection. The outside was night, but it was actually four in the afternoon.

"Is something wrong, Yuuki?" Asuna spoke up, having noticed that the Imp had stopped working on her assignments. The SAO Survivor School was more lenient than other schools, but that didn't mean students could slack off. "Are you stuck on something?"

"No, I'm almost done with my work," she deflected, not wanting to give the true reason why she had stopped, plus she wasn't really lying. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. "It's just really warm in here. Makes me want to take a nap."

The Undine let out a giggle and shook her head. "You never change, Yuuki," she replied. "If you fall asleep now, you won't get done in time. Sinon and Celina finished all their work so they could log off and get some sleep. You've been slacking off all week. There's only three days left of winter break left before school starts up again."

"But it's so boring!" Yuuki exasperated. "If there's one thing I miss about being in SAO, it's not having to worry about schoolwork." She looked over at Lisbeth, who was sitting on the same couch as her. "You understand, right Liz?"

The pink-haired Leprechaun quickly raised her hands in defense. "Hey, don't drag me into this," she said hastily. "I've been working my ass off to make up for the lost time since we got out of Aincrad." She then looked away. "Though I do admit that it was nice not having to worry about school."

"Yeah," Silica agreed. "But I'll take schoolwork over the constant risk of dying any day."

"I think most people would make the same decision," Leafa added with a light smile, her blonde hair tied back in her usual long ponytail. "I don't know how you guys managed to handle being trapped in that game without going mad from the stress."

"It was a hard time," Asuna said. "But we had few beacons of light within that iron castle. They helped assure us that SAO could be beaten, and that our time there did mean something."

Yuuki knew who the Lightning Flash was talking about, as did the other girls. They all glanced at the final member of the group, who was snoozing away in a rocking chair without a care in the world. Dressed in a simple long-sleeved black shirt and pants was none other than the Black Swordsman himself, Kirito. The little dragon with pale blue feathers, Pina, was curled up in his lap, along with Yui in her pixie form. Just the sight made the Absolute Sword's eyes feel heavy.

As if reading her thoughts, Asuna said, "I think anyone would fall asleep being in the same room as those three."

Kirito was quite an avid sleeper, almost as if he was trying to make up for all the sleep that he had lost trying to clear SAO. It was well-known between the girls that Kirito had a habit of skipping meals and sleeping whenever he was grinding levels. There are even a few instances of Marth doing the same. However, whenever the Dark Swordsman did so, he always seemed to have a dead expression on his face, as if he was trying to forget something bad that had happened to him. It honestly terrified her seeing the boy she loved in that state. She desperately hoped to never see him like that again, and also learn what had caused such a reaction. Marth is notorious for his secrets and closing himself from others. Only Kirito is able to breach through his defenses.

"It's a shame Marth and Thorrnn couldn't join us," Lisbeth spoke up. "Granted they managed to stay on track with their assignments, but I think that's because they haven't been online very often."

"I've noticed that they've both been distant with everyone lately," Silica commented. "Did something happen to them?"

Leafa suddenly looked down in guilt, biting into her lower lip. She knew the reason why the Storm-Furuta siblings haven't been online that much. Both Sinon and Kazuto knew as well, and she wanted to tell her other friends, but it wasn't her place to do so. Such a traumatic experience should only be shared by the ones affected by it. Unfortunately, her reaction didn't go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong, Leafa?" Asuna questioned.

"N-no, nothing's wrong," the Sylph said hastily. "Thorrnn hasn't told me or Sinon anything, so I think they're okay."

* * *

Asuna raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She could tell that Leafa did know something about the situation. However, despite her curiosity, she couldn't force the girl into revealing more. She would have to ask the Storm-Furuta siblings when she gets the chance.

Since she and the other girls were having some trouble staying awake, Asuna opted to make them all some tea. She got up and pulled out four cups out of the cupboard behind her. These were magical mugs that produced a random flavor of tea out of ninety-nine varieties with a single tap—a recent quest reward.

With the mugs and some fruit tarts on the table, the four girls, including the now-awake Silica, each took a sip of a different kind of hot liquid.

"Hey Asuna," Lisbeth started, as if remembering something, "did you hear what Yuuki's been up to?"

The Undine gazed at the blacksmith in confusion. It was no surprise to hear that the Imp gotten involved with something because of how energetic she is. Nothing ever seemed to stop her, except when it came to Marth's personal life. Even Asuna only knew parts of it herself, like that he was adopted and was born in America.

"What have you done now?" she asked in a deadpan tone.

Yuuki immediately raised her hands in defense. "H-hey don't look at me like that," the purplette said quickly. "I've just been helping some people testing out a new kind of technology. I got the offer right when winter break started and have been a part of it ever since."

A new kind of technology? That was rather strange. Yuuki doesn't really look the type to be into such a thing. If anything, either Marth or Kirito would be the more likely candidates given that they were pretty tech savvy and were beta testers for Sword Art Online. She hoped that her dear friend hasn't gotten herself involved into anything shady.

"A new technology?" Asuna said finally. "What is it? What's its purpose?"

"I can't really go into much detail since the testing is still ongoing," Yuuki answered plainly. "I can say though that it's totally safe and will definitely have an impact on the industry."

"Are there any other testers? Why did you agree to do this?"

Yuuki simply let out a giggle. "What's this, Twenty Questions?" she said jokingly. "Yeah, there are a few other testers. I met them and they're pretty cool. The people in charge are good people too. As for why I chose to do this, I knew that Marth would be interested in it, so I saw this as a good opportunity. Oh, just to be clear, Marth doesn't know about this. I want to surprise him once I get the clearance for it."

That brought some relief to the Undine. While Yuuki does have a lot of optimism and may seem naïve at times, she has a good head on her shoulders. As expected of the girlfriend to one of the most powerful players from the floating castle of Aincrad.

"That's not all she's been up to," Leafa spoke up. "You probably haven't heard about this since you were up in Kyoto for the last week, but Yuuki's been challenging a lot of players to duels."

Asuna let out a groan as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You just had to remind me of that," she said with a frown. "And I was almost able to purge that trip from my memories." Lisbeth let out a loud laugh.

"I guess it's hard being a rich girl in a rich family."

"It _was_ hard! I had to spend all day in a full kimono and proper sitting position, greeting people. I couldn't even enjoy a quick dive at night because the building I was staying in didn't even have wireless! I brought my AmuSphere with me, and it was all for nothing."

She let out a sigh and finished off the last of her tea.

At the end of December, Asuna was essentially forced into a trip to the Yuuki household headquarters—her paternal grandparents' home in Kyoto—with her parents and older brother. The rest of the family at large was very worried about her two-year "hospitalization". She couldn't very well refuse a trip to see them all and thank them for their concern and help during that time. When she was younger, spending the start of the year back home was an ordinary event, and she enjoyed seeing all the cousins around her age. But somewhere around the time she had gotten into middle school, she began finding this tradition more and more suffocating.

The main Yuuki family was a line that had been in the currency exchange business in Kyoto for more than two centuries. They have lasted through the Meiji Restoration and the chaos of war, and now they ran a regional bank that had offices all across western Japan. Her father, Shouzou Yuuki, was able to grow RCT into a major electronics manufacturer within a single generation thanks to the ample funds provided by the main family business. The extended family was practically filled with company presidents and government officials.

Naturally, like Asuna and her brother, all of their cousins were good students at good schools, sitting politely at the family table as their parents boasted about the award their child had won in a recent competition and the national rank their child scored recently on a standardized test. While the conversations were pleasant on the surface, there was always a fierce rivalry hidden underneath. When Asuna was able to identify this atmosphere, it made her see the whole thing as nothing more than the family ranking its children by value.

In November 2022, the winter of her last year of middle school, Asuna became one of the 10,000 people to be trapped inside the death game that was Sword Art Online. She was also one of the 300 players that wasn't rescued until January of 2025, one year ago, because of the actions of her ex-fiancé, Noboyuki Sugou. If it wasn't for Kirito and Marth, as well as her adorable daughter Yui, she would have been brainwashed into marrying that disgusting pervert of a man.

Because of all this, this had been her first visit to the family gathering in four years. The main house was a massive mansion in the Kyoto teahouse style. She was put into a tight, long-sleeved kimono and forced to greet countless relatives, starting with her grandparents. She had done so many greeting that she felt like an NPC whose only purpose was offering formal pleasantries. It was times like that that made her envious of Marth and Thorrnn, who only had their adopted parents for family as well as the rest of the guild.

Despite this however, it was still enjoyable to see her cousins again, but there was something in their eyes when they rejoiced at seeing her alive that she didn't like. They pitied her, showered her with sympathy. She was the first competitor to fall off the track in the race they'd all been in since the moment they were born. She wasn't just overthinking this. Ever since she a child, she had known how to read what people were thinking from their demeanor. Of course, she was now a completely a different person than she had been years ago. That world, that floating iron castle, and more importantly, that boy, caused her to be reborn into someone else, whether she had wanted it or not. The pity from her cousins, aunts and uncles simply passed through her mind without so much as a ripple.

She was a swordsman, someone who fought with her own strength. That belief still remained ingrained in her heart, even after the world that she learned that from has long since vanished.

Unfortunately her cousins would never understand that. They only saw VRMMOs as an evil influence. Her own mother doesn't understand either, but the belief of having to get into a good college and get a good job no longer existed within Asuna. She quite liked the school she was currently in and wanted to spend the next year finding what she truly wanted to do. Her biggest goal, of course, was to start a family with a boy one year her junior, but this time in the real world.

That thought kept her going as she got through the prying questions from her relatives, but the one event that finally got to her occurred on the day before she returned to Tokyo. She had found herself isolated in a back room of the main mansion with a second cousin who was two years her senior. He was the son of some executive at the family's bank and talked endlessly about his college major, the job he was offered at some bank, even how he would rise through the ranks. All the while through his rambling, Asuna feigned interest with an artificial smile, sensing that this was some underhanded scheme from the adults from the back of her mind.

"Are you even listening, Asuna?"

She snapped out of her thoughts when Lisbeth poked her foot from beneath the table.

"Oh, sorry," Asuna said with a brief stutter. "I was just thinking of some unpleasant stuff."

Yuuki let out a brief hum. "Oh, did they try to arrange you with a potential husband or something. Wait, why's your face twitching? Did they actually—"

"No, it's nothing!" Asuna protested, her head shaking furiously. She tapped the lip of her empty mug and chugged down the oddly purple tea that appeared. Once she finished, she was more than eager to change the subject.

"So…why have you been challenging other players to duels, Yuuki? I know you like fighting, but this is strange even for you."

The Imp chuckled as she scratched her head sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess that's true," Yuuki replied. "You know those testers I mentioned earlier, well they're actually VRMMO players like us. Apparently they're all good friends and even formed a guild together. They recently converted over to ALO to try to achieve something cool. I volunteered to help them out but we need one more player. To help find our last member, I posted a duel request on MMO Tomorrow's forum with the reward being my OSS Skill."

That was quite the surprise. Yuuki's OSS Skill, Mother's Rosario, is an original Sword Skill that she developed back in SAO as a reward for a quest she completed alongside Marth and Kirito. When Alfheim Online was transferred to its current company, they added the ability for players to create their own Sword Skills. As soon as the feature became available though, countless eager players soon found that creating their finishing move was much harder than they thought it would be.

The method to register an Original Sword Skill (OSS) was extremely simple. All you had to was open the menu, go to the OSS tab and from there go to the "skill entry" mode. Hit the skill-recording button, swing your weapon to your heart's content, then hit the stop button when done. However, for the user-created ultimate attack to be recognized by the game as a Sword Skill, it had to fulfill certain extremely strict requirements. Nearly all variations of simple slashes and thrusts already existed in the game as Sword Skills. That meant that any attempt to create an OSS had to be a combination attack. There had be no waste in movement, trajectory, balance of weight, and even had to match the speed of the finished Sword Skill.

It was a paradoxical feature. The player had to prove that they could replicate their combination attack at super-human speed already, without the assistance of the system. The only way to overcome this hurdle was a blinding amount of practice and repetition. The movements had to practically be burned into their mind.

It is no surprise that almost everyone who wanted their own unique attack gave up because they simply couldn't handle the endless slog of repetition. But a few hardy souls, like Yuuki, were able to develop and register their own OSSs, which gave them all honor quite similar to the classic sword schools from the feudal era. Some of those players even started guilds just to help players almost like an actual dojo.

Such a feat was possible because of the "skill inheritance" function of the OSS system. This function allowed anyone who was able to create an OSS to pass a first-generation copy to the other players through an item known as a Skill Tome. Because OSSs are devastating against monsters and players alike, everyone wanted them. It didn't take long for the asking price for secondhand skills to become astronomical, with the Skill Tomes of combos of more than five hits being ranked among the most expensive items in ALO's economy. One of the strongest OSSs belonged to General Eugene with his eight-part "Volcanic Blazer", but he hasn't taught anyone the skill nor has any need for money.

Asuna herself was only able to create a five-part OSS for herself after months of practice, but became so drained from it that she hasn't attempted to make a new skill anytime soon. That, however, paled before Yuuki and the Darkness Duo. It took the Absolute Sword about two months to successfully recreate her eleven-part OSS, the Mother's Rosario. Marth and Kirito, on the other hand, focused on recreating their old Sword Skills from their Unique Skill from Aincrad, the Dual Blades combination attacks.

It took about five months for the dual wielders to recreate the beginning and intermediate combo attacks, but it wasn't until last month that they were able to recreate Starburst Stream and The Eclipse. Weirdly enough, after passing the intermediate levels, Asuna began noticing that Marth was having a harder time with making the OSSs, while Kirito seemed to have it easier. It was rather strange to see since they both started dual wielding around the same time since they tied for the requirement, the requirement being having the fastest reaction time out of all players within SAO. Kirito even had to give his partner a Skill Tome containing The Eclipse because Marth was having such a hard time with it.

Like with Eugene, neither Spriggan nor Yuuki have ever given their OSSs to the other players, so it was a big deal that the Absolute Sword would ever offer her unique attack as a reward for defeating her in a duel.

"So how did it go?" Asuna questioned. "Did you find anyone good?"

"Nah," Yuuki said dismissively as she leaned back into her chair and eyed the wooden ceiling. "None of them really clicked with me. Barely any of them were even able to reduce twenty percent of my HP."

"Wow," the Undine said in awe before glancing at the other girls. "Did either of you challenge Yuuki as well?"

"No way!" Silica replied. "I watched the duels and knew instantly that I wouldn't stand a chance. Yuuki's not considered one of our heaviest hitters for nothing after all. Liz and Leafa did try though."

"Oh, shuddup," Lisbeth quipped as she slouched in her seat.

"Good learning experience though," the blonde Sylph added.

It wasn't much of a surprise to hear that Lisbeth lost her duel against the Absolute Sword. Her race, the Leprechauns, aren't exactly built for combat and her main priority was raising her blacksmithing skills. As for Leafa, anyone who can defeat her is big deal since she is arguably the best aerial warrior among the Sylphs. Marth was pretty skilled in aerial combat as well, though that was likely because of his mastery over Wind and its sub-magic, Lightning.

"Did any of the other Alfheim Warriors challenge you?"

"Well there was Kirito, but he only challenged me for fun, not to try to get my OSS. It ended in a draw, but he was holding back since he wasn't dual wielding. No one else from our guild challenged me to a duel though."

"I see," Asuna mused as she brought her hand to her chin. "If you need any strong players, why not ask either Kirito or Marth. They're practically our strongest members. I'm sure neither of them would mind helping you out."

"That may be true, at least for Kirito, but I want to do this with my own power," the Imp replied. "I can't just rely on Kirito and Marth every time I need help. Plus Marth doesn't really seem like he's in any position to help."

That was a decent point. Despite how powerful the Darkness Duo was, it wasn't a good idea to constantly rely on them whenever the situation goes south. It would only serve to rust out the skills of the others and make them more prone to mistakes. Besides, Asuna was rather curious with whatever it was that her friend is planning. If Yuuki doesn't want the help of either of their boyfriends, would she not be allowed to join in?

"What about me?" she offered. "I might be able to help you and your new friends."

Almost immediately, Yuuki's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, yeah! I could have asked you, Asuna. You're perfect for the role. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

The other girls simply chuckled. Yuuki always seemed to light the room whenever she was around. She was practically the heart of the Alfheim Warriors.

"Never change, Yuuki," Leafa spoke up. "I don't know how we can go without your enthusiasm."

"I'll do my best," Yuuki said with a smile before locking eyes with Asuna. "Anyway, are you free tomorrow? If so, we can meet up with my other friends at around 3 o'clock."

Asuna nodded her head in confirmation. "Yeah, tomorrow's fine. I'm excited to this new guild you've met."

Since it was starting to get late in the real world, the girls decided it was time to wake up Kirito. How did they did so one might ask? Leafa simply got behind the rocking chair and began shaking it violently, with Silica retrieving Pina to prevent the familiar from getting injured. Needless to say, it was a rather amusing sight to see, especially for the mysterious woman watching them from outside the cabin.

The woman had long, slightly messy, blonde hair that flowed down her back and bloodred eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved white and red dress, long brown leather boots. She also wore strange, hooped gold earrings and gold locket.

"So that's Celine's reincarnation," the woman mused to herself as she stared at the purplette. She smiled for a moment, revealing her elongated canines. "How interesting to see her so relaxed in this era." She then let out a heavy sigh and folded her arms under her busty chest. "If that wizard is right, and he usually is, that's not going to last for much longer, maybe only a few months at most. If he is to be believed, that coming battle will be the spark that leads to something bigger, a scale that hasn't been seen for several millennia. Something…close to the War of Light and Shadow."

She turned her back towards the wooden cabin. Perhaps she might continue observing that girl for a little longer. She would like to see the spirit of the reincarnated fairy with her own eyes. But first, she must return to Delsgade. Even though that fortress is protected by ancient wards, she cannot afford to leave it for more than a day. The contents within that black castle must be protected until its true master can finally return.

"Well then, Yuuki Konno, Asuna Yuuki. I'll see you both tomorrow. Try not to get into too much trouble before I get back."

A crimson magic circle appeared under her feet and in a brilliant flash of light, she disappeared from the snowy forest without a trace, returning to the land of shadows.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Welcome to my new side project, tackling the Mother's Rosario arc. This is an arc I skipped in my Dark Swordsman 2 story because I had made Yuuki an SAO Survivor and a member of the Alfheim Warriors. Obviously this does mean that there will be some big changes to the arc to accommodate this but I don't mind. I can even use this to flesh out the Dark Swordsman world a little more and even build a little into Black Wolf. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
